


Nothing To Be Afraid Of

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Complete, Frerard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3018527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard finally gets his first tattoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing To Be Afraid Of

Gerard Way had nothing to be afraid of. Pain? There was no point in being afraid of pain, not if it wasn’t going to cause any long term damage. At least, it wouldn’t cause any damage he didn’t want. The pain would all be worth it when he could look down and be reminded of the one thing that caused him more pain than any needle ever could, and the one thing he was truly afraid of losing. Love. Beauiful, gut-twisting, heart-wrecking, unrequited love. So what was there to be afraid of here?   
This is what Gerard thought as he walked through that looming glass Los Angeles door, what raced through his mind as he laid the printed picture out on the counter, what stayed there all the while as he waited. It still remained as eventually he lay down on a black vinyl bench, lifted up his shirt, clenched his eyes shut and finally got that first tattoo.  
Gerard staggered out of the cab, wanting to clutch at his aching side but not wanting to disturb the bandages and black plastic that covered the area. He entered the hotel with every intention of collapsing in his bed, wallowing a bit and then trying to sleep off some of the soreness. Into the elevator, down the hall, closer and closer to respite and then –  
“Hey, Gee! Where’ve you been?” Frank. This was just what he needed. Unintentionally, Gerard sent an irritated glare in the direction of his band mate, who sat on the couch of their shared room.  
“Whoa, what’s wrong?” Frank asked, noticing the look as well as his friend’s hunched over, seemingly uncomfortable pose. If Gerard had been hurt he wanted to know about it, wanted to help. If Gerard was angry at him, he would do anything he could to fix it.  
The man in the door finally realized the look he was giving the other and dropped the expression immediately. He straightened up as much as he could without wincing and mustered a small smile.  
“I’m fine, Frank. I’m just exhausted, you know? I think I’m just going to go to bed early,” he said. Frank nodded, understanding. This was their last break in a four month tour, with a month left to go. They had five days to do as much nothing as they could squeeze in and then it was back to shows every night - so if Gerard wanted to sleep, he seriously deserved it. Gerard hobbled over to the other side of the room, melted into his bed, and in a few minutes was snoring.  
Two days later, early in the morning, Gerard stood shirtless in the bathroom, admiring the art that now appeared on his left ribs. About 2 inches across, a smiling face with stitches on its mouth and an X over one eye was surrounded by a green glow, the words Fun Ghoul printed beneath it. He ran his fingers across it and smiled slightly, although he also felt as if he might cry. He loved the tattoo, although nowhere near as much as he loved the man he got it for. The tattoo, however, he could have with him forever, which he knew would never be true of Frank.   
The door opened.  
“Oh, fuck! Sorry! You should really learn to lock the door y’know!” Frank exclaimed as he began closing the door once again. He paused, however, when he saw how Gerard was standing. A look of shock and terror adorned his face. His left arm was up, right hand suddenly clamped over a spot on his ribs. A tiny bit of green peeked over the edge of his fingers. Frank opened the door fully again and stepped into the bathroom, clicking it shut behind him. His eyes were wide with surprise as he looked from Gerard’s face to his side and then back again.  
“You have a tattoo,” Frank stated rather than asked. He didn’t notice as the fear on Gerard’s face grew, and tears began welling up in his eyes. “Holy shit, you have a tattoo!” Frank exclaimed, his surprise changing to excitement as he came closer to the other man and leaned down near his ribs. “What is it?! Can I see it?!”  
Gerard shook his head frantically, more tears appearing, very near spilling over onto his face. “Plea-please leave,” he pleaded desperately. Frank looked up at Gerard again and his excitement disappeared into worry.  
“What? Why? What’s wrong?” he asked, but Gerard just kept shaking his head, his arm having long since been lowered, his eyes on the floor, his right hand still clutching on to his side. “Gerard, why can’t I see it?” Frank asked again. “It must mean a lot to you for you to get it stuck on your skin for the rest of your life.”  
“It does,” Gerard said, voice almost breaking. “I just can’t let you see it.”  
“Gee…” Frank sighed, and lifted his hands up to hold Gerard’s bare sides. He placed one hand directly over Gerard’s where it covered the spot on his ribs. “I don’t know what it is, but I promise, it’ll be okay, alright?” He looked Gerard straight in his tear filled eyes. “I promise.”  
Slowly, Gerard lowered his hand, so only the calloused, tattooed hands of his friend remained. He expected Frank to let go immediately and jump to look at the ink, but instead the other man only slid his arms further around his sides and hugged him tightly. He rested his head on the front of Gerard’s shoulder, nose unspeakably near his neck, warm breath brushing against his throat. Gerard knew the consequences that Frank seeing what was drawn on his skin might have. Frank was smart, he would know what it meant the second he saw it, and there was no telling what his reaction would be. Realizing that this might be the last time they were ever so close, grabbed onto Frank and returned the hug, holding him against his chest.  
Frank pulled away eventually though, and kneeled down near Gerard’s side. His face read shock yet again as he laid eyes on the inked skin for the first time. He raised his hand once more and gently brushed his fingers over the spot. Gerard shivered, involuntarily, and blushed. At least Frank didn’t seem disgusted, or even angry.   
Suddenly Gerard felt a pair of lips join the fingers, just for a brief moment, as Frank pressed a light kiss to his side. He looked down at Frank in awe and saw the slight smile that lit up his face. Frank stood and placed his hands back in their original resting place on Gerard’s waist, as he stared up at the other man. Carefully, then, he leaned forward towards the other man, tilting his head to the right, and kissed him.  
It was as light as the kiss to his skin before had been at first, but Gerard quickly changed that. He reached his hands up to the sides of Frank’s face, his fingertips landing in his hair. Their lips pushed together with more force, Frank’s tongue flicking out to brush Gerard’s upper lip. After a short while they broke apart, breathing a bit heavier, still holding onto one another with no intention of letting go.  
“Well I don’t know why on earth you wouldn’t want to show me that,” Frank breathed, grinning.  
“I wasn’t exactly expecting that!” Gerard replied, grinning himself before pressing his lips to Frank’s once again.


End file.
